


You're the One I Want

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: Sometimes Juliet has very draining days but she also has a boyfriend who's more than willing to fill her back up.(or I write very self indulgent shules cuddles)
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	You're the One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what my summary is lol. Anyways this idea has been floating around in my head for a bit and I'm glad I finally got it down. I just really wanted some simple domestic fluff so enjoy this to make up for my latest angsty fics!

The doorknob rattles and Shawn barely peaks up from his spot on the couch to check outside. There’s a lime beetle in the driveway and he smiles before laying back down, content that it’s not a murderer but rather his lovely girlfriend arriving home. It takes a few seconds until said lovely girlfriend walks up the stairs, exhaustion written over her features. 

“Hey, babe.” He greets, half watching her as she walks towards him. 

He sees her nod back at him, turns his attention to the TV for one second, and the next thing he knows she’s climbing on top of him. She shifts around a little, winding up with their chests pressed together and her arms tucked beneath his, holding on to his back. Her head rests in the middle of his chest and he chuckles before wrapping his arms around her. 

“Rough day at work?” He questions, dropping a kiss on her hair.

She buries her face into his shirt and then nods, the action causing his clothes to shift up and down. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No,” She says, her voice muffled by his chest. “Maybe later. Right now, I want to snuggle.”

He chuckles, hands sliding up and down her back. “Sounds good to me.”

His girlfriend sighs peacefully and he drops another kiss on her hair. All in all, he’s not too terribly worried. At this point in their relationship, he knows that this means that she’s more drained from work than anything. Which means movies, and cuddles, and him trying to make a home-cooked meal even though she’d insist on ordering out because he knows that deep down she'd prefer nongreasy foods. And if he’s really lucky, they may even take a bubble bath. Maybe he’ll also give her a massage later. There’s a whole world of possibilities but the best part is he gets to spend them all with his amazing girlfriend.

Speaking of his girlfriend, Juliet buries her face a little more into his shirt. Shawn can’t help but laugh again, she’s just too adorable- especially when she’s in what he affectionately refers to as “koala bear mode.” Granted, nine times out of ten, he’s the koala bear but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t absolutely love it when she gets the same way.

“You smell nice.” She mumbles, snapping him from his thoughts. “Did you shower?”

He nods and then realizes she can’t see him due to her face still being obstructed and decides to respond instead. “This morning, yeah.” 

She sighs and he swears he can see her shoulder droop. “Oh… I was hoping we could take a bath later.”

There it is. 

The smile on his lips isn’t cocky so to say, but it is smug. He takes pride in knowing his girlfriend so well. “Sweetheart, of course, we can take a bath. I always say you can never be too clean.” 

“When have you ever said that?” Comes her amused voice.

“Oh, all the time. It’s one of the key factors of being an international man of leisure right behind always roll your socks and never give a kinkajou a bath without adult supervision.”

She laughs, the sound reverberating through his chest. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Hey, you’re dating ridiculous.” He points out, a smug look dancing across his face.

She peeks up at him, the tiredness in her eyes now replaced with joy. “Yeah, I am.”

A second later she pushes up, pressing her lips against his and he can’t help but grin into the kiss. And minutes later when they break apart, he wastes no time, squeezing her sides and making her jump. 

“Hey! No tickling,” She tries to threaten but her smile does little to deter him.

He throws up his hands, “I wasn’t tickling, I was merely massaging your sides.”

“Yeah okay, Spencer.” She tilts her head, watching him through narrowed eyes.

They stare at each other for what feels like a very long time before a smirk pulls at his lips and he dives in, fingers grabbing her sides as he tickles her for all he’s worth. Her shrieks of laughter reverberate around the house and he soon finds that it’s incredibly infectious, laughing right along with her.

This is shaping up to be a _great_ night.


End file.
